Laying in your arms
by isis-sg1
Summary: its another episode for after ajbac but its different !! very different check it out ..trust me its different
1. Default Chapter

Max woke up in a soft ,comfortable bed .she was still in her clothes _which was a good thing_ she thought. She slowly sat up and got out of the bed .she tiptoed to the door and opened it so could just see what was happening through a crack .It was Logan's apartment ! She couldn't remember what happened in the past months ,all she could remember was logan leaningt over her when she was ..shot ! _ I died _she thought.but how did I end up here ? just as she was about to leave the room she heard a ladies voice and logan's with it . 

"So logan who is that girl in the bedroom ?" a ladies voice ! 

"No one you need to worry about .Now lets get back to that kiss !" 

Logan is with someone else .max nearly collapsed on the bed .the shock just got to her .As she sat back down on the bed she knocked a glass of water over. 

"did you hear that ?" asked the lady 

" must have come from the bedroom " logan replied as he headed over to the bedroom 

Max panicked she got back into bed and stared at the ceiling . Logan slowly opened to the door and wheeled to the bed . 

"Max? " logan asked .Max kept herself from replying she stayed gazing at the ceiling." max ,tell me what happened . Bling found you by the side of the road unconscious . You hadn't been fed for days ." Max didn't respond 

"fine ,talk to me when you're ready ."logan left. 

Over the next few days Max stayed quiet and Logan persisted to get something out of her. Then one evening when Logan was out with the lady Max crept out and left not even leaving a note .She had loved Logan and when she got back to Logan ,he was with someone else .She had heard all their conversations .Her name was Jenn and her and Logan were engaged . 

Max didn't want to think about it .She headed to her apartment .She hoped Original Cindy wouldn't be there .She walked in .It was empty so she snooped around looking for clothes ,she would pack a bag and get out of here ,away from Logan and away from Jenn . She was looking in a cupboard when she spotted her bike covered with clothes .She walked over to it and removed them from her precious motor bike. she reached over to it when there was a knock on the open door .Max spun round to see Logan .Max turned her back on him and carried on 

"Max are you ever going to talk to me " Logan asked he wheeled in a bit while Max ignored him .She picked up a bag and started to wheel her bike out the room .Logan grabbed her wrist 

" Why don't we sit down and talk about it like adults " Logan said 

"Why don't you go back to Jenn " Max said using her strength to shake him off .she walked past him . 

" This has nothing to do with Jenn " Logan shouted .Max stopped and turned round Logan saw small tears in her eyes 

" It has everything to do with Jenn !" Max shouted back .It all went silent 

"Max I thought you were dead ! how was I supposed to know you were alive .why are you alive ?" Logan said 

"I don't know ! Logan I don't know .the last thing I remember is you holding me in your arms ...telling me ..that you loved me "Max answered not knowing what his reaction would be . 

"Max you should know I will never stop loving you ."Logan said coming closer to Max .She was crouching on the floor with her head down .Logan went up to her and gently lifted her chin up with one finger .she was definitely crying now. Max got herself together and stood up . " I got to go "said Max leaving just as she turned a corner she spoke 

"oh by the way, congrats " 

Logan let her go 

A few days late and Logan was on his computer .He had just got a tip off that a group of criminals were getting together for a little bit of criminal activity .It was something only Max could handle .He knew that at least two of the criminals knew Logan which meant they would get the inside info on Jenn . She was out shopping at the moment . Logan hoped that she would be OK when suddenly an e-mail came through and it wasn't from anyone he knew . 

Dear Logan , 

You want your dear fiancee back you will have to pay up ,give us the information we need ,and a couple of thousand and we'll release her .You have 24 hours . 

Jenn needed Max . He contacted Original Cindy at Jam pony and told her what had happened . 

" What ! My boo is alive ?" asked Cindy 

"Yes and I need your help. If she contacts you tell her that I need to speak to her .Tell her its a matter of life and death ." Logan said making sure cindy had all the information she put down the phone .she heard a coughing from behind her .It was Max . 

" Max ! its so good to see you had a nice holiday ? "asked Cindy 

"Dunno ,cant remember "answered Max they hugged and then cindy told logan what he said . 

" I know ,its always the same .He cant walk .He gets into trouble and I come to the rescue .He takes my power for granted " Max replied 

"Just go and see him .what's the worst that could happen ?" asked cindy 

" OK but don't expect me to want to see him " Max said 

Max walked into Logan's apartment then walked into his computer room .she had come in so quietly that he hadn't noticed . She got hold of his wheelchair spun it round and said 

"What's it this time ,lost your keys ?" 

"nothing like that actually "Logan replied .As Max let go he wheeled himself to the kitchen Max followed 

"I got an e-mail .Apparently Jenn has been kidnapped and I have 24 hours to give him some information which could kill a lot of people " Logan said 

"Ah I see. You want me risking my life to save your precious little fiancee " Max said .She started to leave when logan threw a knife at her head Her hand snapped up and she caught the knife in the nick of time . 

" Just checking they didn't do anything to you while you were ..where ever you were " 

"don't you ever pull a stunt like that again Logan Cale !" she practically shouted . Logan went into the computer room and picked up an envelope . He came back into the main area and gave Max the envelope . 

"If you won't do it for Jenn .....Do it for me " Max didn't say anything .She just left .She got on her bike and just rode. She didn't care where she just rode. After a while she realise that no matter what she loved Logan and if this lady meant so much to him. she should make him happy .She spun round on the bike and rode off in the direction of the hide out which logan had found out and had given directions to in the envelope . When she got there she looked through a musty window to see a lady which she thought must me Jenn and a few guys .Nothing she couldn't handle .She knocked on the door and shouted 

"Jam pony delivery" 

" I didn't want anything being delivered do you ?"one of the men asked the other men didn't either . 

The smaller of the four men walked top the door and opened it 

"Please sign here" Max said as she kicked the man out the way. The other men came at her but one by one she jumped high into the air and knocked them out .Every now and again they would try and get up but she would punch them or kick them unconscious again .Eventually when they were all out on the floor. Max walked over to Jenn and untied her 

"you're that girl Logan looked after when she was ill ..Bling found her ." said Jenn looking at Max . 

"Yeah well " Max answered 

"You're so strong and fast how.......?" asked Jenn not even finishing her sentence . 

"doesn't matter " said Max helping Jenn on to her motorbike .the sped off to Logan's apartment . _Logan will be surprised _thought Max 

Max ,ahead of Jenn , walked into the apartment .She walked into the kitchen ,opened the fridge and took out something to eat . Logan appeared just as Jenn walked in . 

"Jenn !" shouted Logan "Are you ok ?" 

"I'm fine ..thanks to ..What's you're name ?" 

"Max and don't you forget it " replied Max 

"Sorry Jenn she's not normally this rude " said Logan 

"You give me reason to Logan you give me reason to "Max said before suddenly collapsing to the floor .she hadn't been taking her pills .Logan quickly went over to her and so did Jenn 

" What's wrong with her ?" asked Jenn 

"She's having a seizure " Logan replied. with help from Jenn he got Max onto the sofa . He then went into the bathroom and got out the pills she needed .They had always kept a spare pot here just in case .He places them in her mouth and made them swallow them . While she was out Logan told Jenn the whole story about Max from beginning to end .Jenn looked into Logan's deep blue eyes and kissed him 

"I'm sorry Logan .You love her too much .I could never compete with her ."Jenn said standing up . 

"Wait ! " said Logan . 

"No Logan, be with her ." and with that she left 

An hour later Max woke up in Logan's arms 

"Here we are again "said Max 

"What ?" asked Logan . 

" Well me in your arms .." 

"Jenn left ,she wont be coming back " Logan said they gazed into each other's eyes 

"I love you Max " Declared Logan 

"I love you to Logan " 


	2. memories

Logan watched Max sleep . It was late in the morning and Logan was getting a bit inpatient . Gently and slowly Max.'s eyelids opened .  
  
" Hey you " Logan whispered  
  
" Hey " Max answered  
  
Max climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom .  
  
" I'm gonna have a shower . Wanna join me ?"  
  
" I 'll be there in a minute " answered Logan trying to savour the warmth of the bed for as long as he could . He heard the buzz of the shower and slowly got up . He thought about the blank space in Max 's life the months she had disappeared and the fact that she had died in his arms . Logan walked towards the bathroom when Max burst through .she walked toward some drawers leaving wet footprints behind  
  
"Too late !" max said max before getting dressed in front of Logan .she then started towards the door when she slipped on her wet footprints ,fell on the hard floor and was knocked unconscious  
  
manticore …..training …….running…….her heart ..heart .heart .heart !  
  
max sat up .Logan was beside her  
  
" are you ok ?"  
  
" yeah …I'm fine " she answered shakily Logan helped her to her feet  
  
" I saw things …" she added  
  
" what do you mean ?" asked Logan  
  
" from manticore ..that's where I was …but I escaped …."  
  
" its ok you're here now and that's all that matters …I think you should stay at home just to be safe . I'll call normal tell him that you won't be in today "  
  
"thanks " answered max  
  
later that day Logan entered the apartment after some business had come up .  
  
" Max ?" he shouted . He walked into the living room to see max on the sofa asleep .she was having a nightmare  
  
" no!…. turn it off ..turn it off ! " she shouted . Logan rushed over to her and woke her up . she sat up her eyes looked totured and sad  
  
"Zack " she shouted  
  
"no.. its Logan "  
  
"where's Zack ?"  
  
" no-one has seen him since …"  
  
"he's dead "  
  
"no I'm sure he's alive somewhere !  
  
" no Logan he killed himself so I could have his heart "a tear rolled down her cheek Logan lifted his hand to her face and wiped away the tear  
  
" he's no dead . he's in here " Logan put his hand on Max's heart max smiled weakly then put her hand on top of logins and they kissed  
  
"we'll get through this " Logan whispered 


End file.
